The gaming industry continues to grow in popularity with a wide variety of new games and technologies that offer different experiences to players. Often the draw of such lottery-type games is the instant satisfaction of knowing whether you have won a prize. Game sponsors seek games that are exciting and immediate, but secure and verifiable. Game sponsors also need the ability to clearly set and maintain odds for a game to ensure profitability.
Security breaches, odds manipulation, and other fraudulent efforts to claim a prize continue to plague game sponsors. Fraud becomes a real concern in computer-based instant win promotions in which outcomes may be determined dynamically in response to player input. In some gaming systems that include a distributed or accessible architecture, hackers may intercept or modify messages, generate bogus plays or results in real-time, or hack into a database that controls the game.